


Catching Fire

by LegendsofSnark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Breakup, Jealousy, M/M, Post-Divorce, Slow Burn, Steve and Tony find their way back to each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-06 17:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Steve and Tony are no longer together but that doesn't mean that Tony doesn't miss the man and Steve has to act as though he doesn't care that Tony moved on.





	Catching Fire

It's barely noon when Tony dropped his four year old son Peter off to his ex husbands home. Tony hadn't seen or spoken to Steve since the divorce and really, they hadn't had the time to actually sit and talk about the living arrangements with their son. Shortly after the divorce Steve was called away on a mission. Working for SHIELD had sent his ex husband on a six month mission and he had recently returned.

 

It was one of the reasons that they divorced in the first place. Tony had long since retired and wanted Steve to do the same.

 

It didn't work out and Tony couldn't take having his husband away for months at a time.  

 

They both did agree however that they wouldn't do a custody battle. It wasn't worth splitting Peter up between homes when he barely understood what was going on.

 

All he knew was that his papa and his daddy weren't living in the same home anymore.

 

“You're going to spend the summer with Papa and come with me on the weekends. Okay?” Tony tells Peter one last time. They stood on the front porch, already had rung the bell and Tony began to get a little anxious.

 

Another agreement that they had was to tell each other about any new people in their lives for Peter's sake.

 

Steve wasn't seeing anyone else, however Tony had met someone a few weeks ago and now it was serious between the two of them.

 

He had to tell Steve.

 

When Steve opened the door Tony had to quickly look away, he forgot that it was noon, the time of day that Steve worked out.

 

“Here's Peter. He has everything that's needed and as you know I'll uh be here on Friday Night to pick him up.”

 

Peter ran past Tony and gave his papa a hug before he dropped his bag to the floor and ran towards Justice, Steve's new dog.

 

“I figured he would like the dog. He always wanted one.” Steve said, he stared back at his son. “I couldn't let the little rot in that alley way on the mission. I can't believe that Fury let me bring him back.”

 

Tony nodded, looking up again and stared briefly at the dog and then turned to Steve. He hated his body at this moment, hated how it was beginning to betray him. He needed to get out of here and soon.

 

“Um Cap. I know that we agreed that if anyone knew came into our lives we would each other know and well, I began seeing this guy. Stephen Strange. And uh, I just thought that you should know.”

 

Steve shook his head. He didn't look hurt, but something fell in Tony. He shouldn't feel bad for telling Steve about the new man in his life.

 

“Does he treat you good?”

 

Tony grinned. “Yeah. I mean he's no you but uh----" Tony cleared his throat as he remembered what he just said. He didn't mean to say it.

 

“It's okay Tony. Look. I'm meeting up with Buck later and I should probably get Peter dressed for it.”

 

“Where are you meeting Bucky?”

 

“The pool, well _his_ pool. Him and Sam got a new place with a pool and he's having a party. Maybe you should stop by and bring that new boyfriend of yours. I would really like to meet him.”

 

Tony smiled, he ran a hand through his hair. He wasn't expecting that, he didn't think that Steve would want to meet Stephen so soon.

 

“No. I mean, it's not necessary. I know that it's your weekend with Peter and I don't want to interfere.”

 

Steve flashed him a bright smile.

 

“It's fine Tony. We're friends now right? I mean unless you don't want me to meet him? Unless he isn't real?”

 

The joke passed easily through them but it makes Tony's heart race a tiny bit.

 

He missed Steve, knows that deep down what he did was right and he had to do it. But he didn't think that Steve would be this okay with it. He wanted him to be a little apprehensive about the situation.

 

“But if he makes you happy, and he's good to Peter then I'm happy for you Tony. Really I am.”

 

But Steve was Steve and like always, a complete gentleman about the situation.

 

“Thanks Steve. So um, I guess that we can stop by and maybe text me the details okay?”

 

“Yeah, I'll do that. And I'll let Buck and Sam know that you're bringing a friend along.”

 

Tony gave him a thumbs up. “Whatever you say Cap.”

 

                                      +

 

“Steve is very excited to meet you.” Tony ran a hand down his cheek as he and Stephen talked, well more like Tony talked and Stephen mediated.

 

“Is he now?” Stephen didn't open his eyes as he spoke to Tony, and Tony was glad that he didn't. He doesn't know if maybe his own eyes would have betrayed him.

 

“Yeah.” Tony sat down on the floor next to Stephen. “I didn't expect him to be so, blase about it and yet there he was with a big grin on his face.”

 

Stephen quirked a brow over at Tony.

 

“What did you want him to do? Get angry?”

 

Tony huffed. “Something. I… I shouldn't be talking about this with you. I don't know you're feeling about this.”

 

“He was the love of your life, one of them anyway and who am I to act as though you and he didn't have this past? You have a child with him.”

 

"I know that! It's just, I wish that he felt something. Call me whatever but him being a little jealous of upset proves to me that what we had meant something in that short time." 

 

Stephen stopped what he was doing and walked towards Tony. He wrapped the man in his arms. 

 

"What am I going to do with you?" 

 

"Put up with my nonesense?" 

 

"If that is what you need me to do, I shall do it." 


End file.
